The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a method and system for wireless ECG monitoring.
An electrode connector, transmitter and receiver operate with existing electrodes and ECG monitors. The electrode connector includes connectors for attaching to disposable or reusable single electrodes. The transmitter transmits the signals from the electrodes to the receiver. The receiver passes the electrode signals to the ECG monitor for processing. ECG monitors used with an electrical conductor, for example wire connections to electrodes, are connected with the receiver, avoiding the purchase of a new monitor. Any legacy ECG monitor, including different ECG monitors, connects with the receiver using the ECG monitor""s lead-wires. The ECG monitor operates as if directly connected to the electrodes without the problems discussed above associated with wires running from the ECG monitor to the patient.
In a first aspect of the invention, an electrode connector for ECG monitoring of a patient is provided. Material is operable to interconnect a plurality of electrodes. The material includes a plurality of electrode releasable connectors.
In a second aspect, a method for connecting electrodes for ECG monitoring is provided. A plurality of electrodes are placed. A plurality of expandable arms, one expandable arm provided for each of the plurality of electrodes, are expanded. The plurality of expandable arms are connected to the plurality of electrodes.
In a third aspect, a system for monitoring electrical signals generated by a patient is provided. A transmitter is operable to transmit electrode signals. A receiver is responsive to the transmitter to generate the electrode signals. The receiver has an output connector operable to connect with electrode wires of an ECG monitor.
In a fourth aspect, a method for monitoring electrical signals generated by a patient is provided. Signals are received from electrodes. Information representing the signals received from electrodes is transmitted. The information is received. The signals received from the electrodes are reconstructed. Existing wires from an ECG monitor are connected. The reconstructed signals are received at the ECG monitor.
In a fifth aspect, a wireless ECG monitoring system for reconstructing signals at a plurality of electrodes is provided. An electrode connector is operable to connect with the plurality of electrodes. A single transmitter is operable to connect with the electrode connector. The single transmitter is operable to transmit signals from the plurality of electrodes. A receiver is operable to reconstruct the signals from the plurality of electrodes.
In a sixth aspect, a method for wireless ECG monitoring with reconstructed signals from a plurality of electrodes is provided. The plurality of electrodes are connected with an electrode connector. Signals from the plurality of electrodes are transmitted with a single transmitter. The signals transmitted by the transmitter are received. The signals from the plurality of electrodes are reconstructed.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.